Characters
:See Voice actors * Christof Romuald :* Played by Nicholas Guest. Guest has since starred in the television series 24. * Anezka :* Voiced by Maggie Baird. Voices the character "Samara" in Mass Effect 2Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption Credits at GiantBomb * Wilhem Streicher :* Voice acting by Michael Benyaer (credited as Michael Benyear). Also the dialogue for all of the Teutonic Knights and the London Nightclub bartender and one of the Ventrue thugs * Serena :* Voiced by Tara Strong (as Tara Charendoff). Also Prostitute 1 * Erik :* * Pink :* Voiced by: Curtis Armstrong. Also Josef the Nosferatu * Lily :* Acted by Christine Burke. Also appeared as Carrie in Union Square TV series.Christine Burke on Internet Movie Database * Samuel :* Voiced by Kevin Killebrew Disciplines and Tomes Characters will be granted new Disciplines even while incapacitated. Dark Ages Full scene Actors Brief description. Some of these voices, remarkably, were acted by the same people. Their sound file codes, if not obvious (voice files found in Dialogue folder in the Sounds folder in V:tMR folder) * Ahzra. Same actress as Ecaterina? with a boatload of SFX. * Archbishop Geza. * Ardan. Dan Woren. Same voice actor as Jiri, Etrius, Mugger, Bobby, conversational Setites and Fred Varney. "Caster" in Fate/Zero english dub. Dan Woren and Melodee Spevack (Libussa, Alexandra) have work on the anime Monster in common.Dan Woren on Voicechasers * Cosmas. John Vickery, probably * Count Orsi. * Ecaterina the Wise. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Kazi, Virstania). Also quite famous for her role as the female lead in the English language version of the Ghost in the Shell anime. * Etrius. Dan Woren. Others including Ardan, see Ardan. * Garinol. Same voice actor as Archbishop Geza? (and Vukodlak?). * Kazi. Associate of Count Orsi. She and her sisters are inseparable. Her sisters Teta and Zil are both mute. Probably Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Ecaterina, Virstania, Ghost in the Shell). * King Vaclav. Vaclav_ * Luther Black. Voiced by John Rafter Lee (also Prince Brandl and Father Leo Alatius). John Rafter Lee also voiced Count Meier Link in Vampire Hunter D: BloodlustVampire Hunter D Movie - Deliver me YouTube. First seconds are a clip of Count Meier dialogue.Voicechasers Luther_ * Mendel, the Rabbi's son. Same voice actor as Mercurio and Dev/Null. Mendel_ * Mercurio. Jason Spisak did the voice of Dev/Null, Mendel and Mercurio. Also the writer of the Society of Leopold notes on Kindred lore, Brother Maynard. Jason Spisak has kept busy since V:tMR, with voices for Star Wars: The Clone Wars series, Ben 10, Dead Rising, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Xenosaga Episode II and III, Young Justice, and others.Fallout: New Vegas - Vulpes Inculta YouTube video of Spisak's work as Vulpes IncultaJason Spisak; Voicechasers * Prince Brandl. Voiced by John Rafter Lee (Luther Black, Father Leo Alatius). Brandl_ * Unorna. Many of the above are not only confronted in extensive dialogue, but subsequently fought in battle: Ahzra, Ardan, who is fought, but not killed, Etrius, King Vaclav, Mercurio and Virstania Cutscene characters Merchants and other NPCs. Some are townsfolk that only appear at certain stages of the game but are not part of the main storyline; easy to miss. Their sound file codes, if not obvious (voice files found in Dialogue folder in the Sounds folder in V:tMR folder) * Sir Cuthbert. The leader of Christof's regiment. Only heard in the letter left by him for Christof. Same voice as Archbishop Geza and/or Garinol? Cuthbert_ * Knights of St. John. A pair at the gate to the Silver Mines have similar but different dialogue before and after encountering Ahzra in the Silver Mines, another in front of the Church only before. One is the same voice actor as a Tremere 2 and the Stranger. Another is the same voice actor as the Lasombra ghouls and Highwayman. A third, "Between wisdom and courage, 'tis better to be wise", is the same actor as Mendel and Mercurio. StJohn1, StJohn2, StJohn3, StJohn4 * Innkeeper. Different dialogue before and after encountering Ahzra in the Silver Mines. Voiced by the same actor as all three Ghoul Revenants, George Thorne, Samuel, Interpol Agent, Wall of Memory * Jiri. Voiced by the same actor as Ardan, Etrius and Mugger. * Stranger. Only encountered before encountering Ahzra in the Silver Mines. Voiced by the same actor as a Knight of St. John and a Tremere. * Libussa. Voiced by Melodee Spevack. Same voice actress as Lucretia and Alexandra. Credited by Voicechasers as the "blond haired nurse" in the Downfall episode of the Monster anime Naoki Urasawa's Monster: Downfall on YouTube. 6:33 - 6:58Melodee Spevack Voicechasers. Monster (2004, Anime Series) as Blond-Haired Nurse (episode) "Downfall", and character Elna Tiess in episode: "511 Kinderheim," "A Little Experiment" Melodee Spevack and Dan Woren (Ardan, Jiri, Etrius) have work on the anime Monster in common.Libussa's journals can be found in Vyzherad Castle, but she makes a rare appearance in Prague early on, as well. * Tremere 1. DATrem1_ * Tremere 2. Same actor as one of the Knights of St. John. DATrem2_ * Virstania. A minor boss, but not many lines. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Ecaterina, Kazi, Ghost in the Shell). End of the 20th Century ; Age of Redemption mod]] Full scene Actors Brief description of the characters with Voice files (with their voice file code). * Father Leo Alatius. Leader of London's Society of Leopold, that literally dig Christof up from the ruins of Vyzherad Castle. Voiced by John Rafter Lee (Luther Black, Prince Brandl). Sound file Leo_27_3_954 is particularly revealing, a concise chunk of Masquerade history. * Alexandra. Painter in blood, and Lily's sire. Voice acted by Melodee Spevack (also Libussa and Lucretia, among others, see Libussa). Alexandra_ * DevNull. A genius that is more than a little eccentric. Jason Spisak; Mercurio and Mendel and others, see Mercurio * Alesandro Giovanni. Figuratively, but not in the sense of a boss battle, the Giovanni boss. Al_ * Lucretia. Diablerizing her heart loses humanity. Lucretia_ Same actress as Libussa, and others, see Libussa * Orsi. Orsi returns; slavery, he has doubtless grown bored of, but he has found some similarly execrable activity to engage in. Orsi_ * Underprince. The Sabbat Nosferatu leader, in his sewer domain. Underprince_ * Vukodlak. Possibly the same voice actor as Garinol and Archbishop Geza. Found in the infamous Cathedral of Flesh, whose priests' sermons are preached by the mouths on its walls, according to the roleplaying version. Vukodlak_ Many of the above are not only confronted in extensive dialogue, but subsequently fought in battle: Father Leo, although there is an alternative to killing him, and killing him loses humanity, Orsi, the Underprince, and of course Vukodlak Cutscene characters Merchants and other NPCs. Some are city folk that only appear at certain stages of the game but are not part of the main storyline * London nightclub Bartender. Same voice actor as Wilhem, all of the iron-clad Teutonic Knights and one of the leather-clad Ventrue guards * Brother Maynard. Jason Spisak also voiced DevNull (see that entry for more of Jason Spisak's more recent work). Sound file Maynard_27_3_953, like Father Alatius', is another concise account covering the events of the Dark Age half of the game. The rest of his account has a different sound file name, the same as dialogue from Society of Leopold Lab Workers and Soldiers: Society1_ * Emelia. New York magic shop owner. Same actress as Prostitute 2. Emelia_ * Hank . Gun Haven owner. * Libussa. Her journals will not survive the passage to the modern age, but she does. Voice acted by Melodee Spevack (also Alexandra and Homeless Woman). * Homeless Woman. Perhaps, but probably not, acted by Melodee Spevack. Homeless_ * Mugger. Same voice actor as Jiri, Ardan, Etrius, Fred Varney. * Prostitute 1. Voiced by Tara Strong (as Tara Charendoff) Same actress as Serena. Prost1_ * Prostitute 2. Same actress as Emelia. Prost2_ * Prostitute 3. Same actress as Kazi. Prost3_ * Sumner Montague. London's magic shop proprietor. Sumner_ Voice credits It is really hard to find a match between the credited actors and the parts they played. Below are the rest of the actors; hopefully matches can be found * Joe Alaskey. Cartoon voice work, primarily. Pretty hard to hear the real voice underneath all that actingJA Vchasers * Kevin Killebrew. Samuel and others * John Vickery. As Lucifer in this YouTube video: Dante's Inferno - Final Boss Battle: Lucifer. Cosmas, perhaps. Also did work in various Star Trek series as a Klingon, a Betazoid and a CardassianJohn Vickery Quotes and Sound Clips * Tom Wyner. Probably Archbishop Geza and Garinol. Tom Wyner, John Vickery and Melodee Spevack appear to have work on Fist of the North Star in common. Gallery Category:Lists Category:Production Category:Actors